dawnconnectfandomcom-20200215-history
Terregima
Terregima (Ter-reh-gee-mah) is a collection of pine forested regions in the north east of Nadir created by Lucidez and under control of the Naci. The map shows the regions currently under control of the Naci. Terregima currently holds four cities: The First City of Surzarse, the Temple of the Order of Calrity, Bajane Three of the regions in Terregima are magical terrain, which make the trees much taller and the canopy thicker to the point where a city is still difficult to spot from above. The magical regions are also unusually beautiful though attract magical animals and magical animals are more likely to be born there such as the torse and Pine Children. Surzarse Surzarse (Soo-r-zar-say) is the region shown in green on the map and is magical terrain. It is the region that a proportion of the Humans of Nadir spawned in by dropping from the trees which have then become Lucidez' people, the Naci The First City There is a city in the east of the region initially populated with the First Settlers and the human slaves liberated from the goblins which now fill the rest of the region. This was the first city to be created within Terregima, starting out as a small settlement and as is named as such. The First City was named by the settlers, and though the Naci now know this was not the first city to be created the name stands as it is the first important city to be built. The First City is the capitol of the Naci controlled Terregima, containing the largest buildings, home to the Royals and houses for all noble families. The headquarters for the hunting, scholars, enchanters, and physicians guilds are all within the First City. Santabrazo Santabrazo (San-tah-brah-zoh) is a magical terrain region forming the mouth of the bay shown in light blue on the map. At the tip of the southern landmass making Santabrazo is the the Temple of the Order of Clarity. The Temple is the second city to be created within Terregima, and was created with magic. The temple is a large flat roofed circular building. Ten stories tall, and two miles in diameter. Pine trees are on top, and so the temple cannot be seen from above. Driano Driano (Dry-ah-no) is the magical terrain region at the centre of Terregima, shown in pink on the map. There is a city within the region called Alivi (A-lee-vee), the third city created within Terregima. Cresiar Cresiar (Cres-ee-ar) is the region at the west of Terregima, shown in orange on the map. There is a city within the region known as Bajane (Bah-jh-a-nay). This was the fourth region to be created. The entire city was created in only two years - the brightest minds of Surzarse designed and created the city before anyone moved in. Since then areas are added to the outer of the city as needed. Alcato Alcato (Al-Cah-Toe) is the region at the north-east of Terregima shared by the Naci with Denen's race. xxxx X The shared region to the North of Terregima. This is not a region which is specifically controlled by the Naci. There are many Naci humans there, however the region is mostly controlled by Dryads created by Lucidez, and human tribes previously of Desolan. Espezarse Espezarse (Es-peh-zar-say) is the bay surrounded by Surzarse, Santabrazo, Driano and one foreign region. As the bay is largely surrounded by magical terrain regions the water in the bay is also magical. As well as being unusually beautiful, the water has mild healing properties which is what gives the healing fish their healing properties. Category:Geography